


something else

by alderations



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Creampie, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Polymechs - Freeform, Robot Sex, Trans Male Character, grey-aro jonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: The indignance shining in his eyes makes it impossible for Brian to bite back a grin. “You’ve been alive for how many thousands of years, and you’ve never had a crush on someone?”Jonny gawks at him, splutters, then yanks his hand back and crosses his arms over his chest. “I mean—when I was a kid, probably! I don’t know! I don’t—usually I just get, like, soft and fuzzy at worst, not like this, and I don’t understand why that’s so funny.”
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	something else

Brian and Ivy have been playing chess for eight hours straight. It’s not regular chess—they decided within a few months that they’d already played out every possible rendition of  _ that  _ game, so they added a dozen new pieces and rules that even Ashes couldn’t make heads or tails of, and since then their games have been incomprehensible to anyone without a robot brain. Aurora chimes in every once in a while, but otherwise, the rest of the crew looks on in perplexed silence.

Jonny, who hasn’t been paying attention to the game since  _ before  _ they started, is currently sitting on the floor next to Brian’s chair and bonking his head against Brian’s knee just to hear the  _ clang  _ of his skull on molded brass. When Brian takes a particularly long time to decide on his next move, Jonny reaches one hand onto the table like a cat trying to steal the lunch meat from someone’s sandwich, flailing around until he lands on Brian’s hand and then pulling it down to his level so he can hold onto it. Brian looks down at him, amused, but doesn’t say anything before turning back to the board.

On the far side of the table, Ashes sets down their inventory tablet and nudges Brian with an elbow. “I can take care of him, if he’s being too obnoxious. Use your  _ words,  _ Jonny.”

“Take… care of him?” Brian asks, hesitant. “Please don’t shoot each other just so we can play chess, I don’t mind—”

Ashes cuts him off with a snort. “Not shoot him. He wants to be fucked, that’s why he’s being so obnoxious.”

They’re so nonchalant that Brian feels like he’s missing something, as he gawks at them open-mouthed. “He—um—what?” Jonny’s hands have gone still, where they were tracing the silicon pads of Brian’s fingertips moments before.

“You don’t have to talk for me, Ashes,” grumbles Jonny.

“If you’re not gonna talk for yourself, I might,” they reply. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Jonny, but most of the time when you won’t quit pestering someone, it’s because you’re horny. And I’m telling you, Brian, that I can fuck him if you’re not in the mood, so he’ll cut it out.”

For what feels like an interminably long moment, Brian stares at them and listens to the humming of cooling fans in his own head. “I. Uh,” he manages. “If—if you want to—you could, um, have sex with each other if you want? I guess? I don’t see what that has to do with me, though?”

Ashes narrows their eyes, then bites their lip on a smirk. “Wait. Are… you haven’t fucked yet, have you?”

“Ashes,” Jonny hisses.

“Jonny.” They take an imperious drag from their cigar and lean around Brian’s chair to look at him directly. “I think I’ve misread this situation.”

At last, it seems they’re on the same page. “Clearly,” Brian squeaks, feeling as hot as he possibly can given that he no longer has skin to blush with. His head is suddenly filled with the image of Ashes laying Jonny out on the table next to the chess board, fucking him to incoherency in front of him and Ivy both. What’s the point of a robot brain if he can’t turn those thoughts  _ off,  _ he thinks.

“Forget I said anything, then,” Ashes amends, putting on a casual air once more.

Brian has no idea how he’s supposed to just  _ forget  _ about the concept of Ashes railing Jonny, but he does his best to focus on the game until Ivy kicks his distracted ass and sends him away with a scoff. That’s how Brian finds himself tucked into a random alcove in one of Aurora’s hallways, his leg hitched around Jonny’s waist as the first mate stands on his tiptoes to snog him as breathless as a robot can get.

When the hand on his hip starts sneaking up the back of his shirt, pulling him closer until he’s practically grinding against Jonny, Brian pulls back a few inches. “Jonny,” he mumbles. “I know Ashes said to forget about it, but—can we, um, talk about… that?”

If Brian were fully human, he probably would’ve missed the flash of anxiety that Jonny quickly erases from his features. “I… yeah, I guess we should. Uh. Can we at least go, like, somewhere… else, though?”

“Sounds good,” Brian offers. He bites back a whimper when Jonny steps away, even if it’s only to let him stand on his own feet. Then Jonny grabs his hand and half-drags him to his room, where Brian reclines sideways against the pillows on Jonny’s bed, while Jonny sits cross-legged next to him and stares down at his hands.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Brain clears his throat—an unnecessary gesture—and runs his fingers through his hair. “So I know that, like, everyone on the ship hooks up with each other. I wasn’t—that doesn’t bother me, just, um, so you know.”

“I mean, Carmilla doesn’t,” Jonny corrects him. “And Nastya—before Ivy got here, when it was just the two of us—she’s—we… don’t. But me and Ashes and Ivy… yeah.”

Brian nods. “Yeah, that’s what I meant. I didn’t know whether it was a casual thing, though? I mean. I imagine it’s hard to have  _ casual  _ feelings about anyone when you live with them for a few centuries, but… you know.”

Something twists in Jonny’s face, and he curls around himself even tighter, avoiding Brian’s eyes. “It’s… we, uh. We fuck. But I’m not  _ dating  _ Ashes or Ivy like I am with you.”

“Is that why Ashes was so surprised? That we’d be dating but not having sex?”

Jonny grimaces. “It’s more like—fuck, I don’t know how to say this. We’ve kinda taken things slow, I guess? Relationship-wise. I mean, to be fair, Ivy was around for a solid decade before we ever fucked, though who knows what she was doing with Nastya. But I didn’t—I thought you maybe, um, weren’t ready, or—I guess—sorry. I shouldn’t assume…”

“It’s okay,” Brian reassures him. “Taking it slow has been good for me, honestly, what with the entire new body and all that. It really helps, having you here. I just wasn’t sure if you were even  _ into  _ robots, since you give Nastya so much shit—”

“I am,” Jonny clarifies. “I mean. I’m robot-neutral, I guess? Not a particular turn-on or off. I do, um, find you—you’re very hot. You were hot as a human, and then Carmilla made you, like, eight feet tall, because she’s the worst and she makes my life a living hell.”

His hyperbolic nature, as always, makes Brian smile a bit. “That’s good to know, I guess? If you’ve just been waiting for me, though, I—I could… I’m. Interested. If you’re wondering.”

In all honesty, Brian expects Jonny to crawl into his lap as soon as he gets the green light to do so, but instead he closes his eyes and takes the shakiest breath Brian has ever seen. Clearly, there’s something going on here that Brian doesn’t understand. “Okay, so, here’s the thing,” he mumbles. “I still don’t know how to explain… everything, so just bear with me, okay?”

“Of course,” Brian replies, reaching out to take one of Jonny’s hands. His fingers brush over cracked knuckles and mismatched nail polish, until he feels a bit of the tension leak out of Jonny’s arm, and he continues.

“With Ivy and Ashes, and Nastya, they’re like… they’re all a part of me. Every time someone else gets mechanized, it feels like my heart is chopped up into another piece, and that piece lives with them. And I don’t mean that to be fucking sappy or whatever, it’s  _ literally  _ my heart. I’m sure Ashes feels it in their lungs and Ivy in her head and Nastya in her… wherever. They’re all part of me, and without them I—nothing would be  _ right.  _ Fuck, it’s hard enough to exist like this even when I have a crew, but I don’t think… I’d go off the deep end entirely if it were just me.” He swallows hard, making a soft  _ click  _ in the back of his throat, and his words come faster and faster as he continues. “Since you got here, I already feel that. Like, I knew it was coming, and that—that bond is there, same as everyone else. But that doesn’t explain why I—why—when you’re around, I, um. I get… warm. I feel like my heart should be racing, but it’s not ‘cause it’s metal, and my ears get all hot, and I want to be next to you all the time but when I  _ am  _ I feel like I’m about to explode, and I—why are you laughing?  _ Brian?” _

Brian covers his mouth with one hand and shakes his head. “Sorry, I’m sorry! You just—that’s not what I expected.”

“What d’you mean? I’m losing my fucking mind over here, you obnoxious lump of brass!”

The indignance shining in his eyes makes it impossible for Brian to bite back a grin. “You’ve been alive for  _ how  _ many thousands of years, and you’ve never had a crush on someone?”

Jonny gawks at him, splutters, then yanks his hand back and crosses his arms over his chest. “I mean—when I was a kid, probably! I don’t know! I don’t—usually I just get, like, soft and fuzzy at  _ worst,  _ not like this, and I don’t understand why that’s so funny.”

“It’s not,” Brian apologizes, but he’s still smiling. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to belittle you, it’s just that I’ve felt like that since you first found me in the hallway after I woke up. And here I was thinking that you didn’t like me as much as the rest of the crew, or that you weren’t really interested in me, when all along you just don’t know what  _ feelings  _ are supposed to feel like.”

“I don’t have feelings,” Jonny grumbles. “That’s the whole point of the mechanical heart. Asshole.”

This time, instead of grabbing his hand, Brian reaches out and rests his palm on Jonny’s cheek, lightly enough that he can lean away if he doesn’t want to be touched. “If the mechanical heart means you don’t have feelings, then I’ll have enough for both of us. How’s that?”

“Fucking cheesy,” Jonny replies, though his eyes soak in every detail of Brian’s face with a hungry reverence Brian has never seen in him before.

Brian can’t contain himself anymore, so he leans forward to meet Jonny in an obnoxiously tender kiss, feeling his cooling system fight to keep up with the flush in his cheeks. For all his bravado, Jonny kisses like breathing, like it’s the easiest thing in the universe and he’ll fall apart if he has to stop for an instant. One of his hands curls in the lapel of Brian’s jacket, tugging him closer, until Brian rolls half-on top of him and pauses.

“Okay, so, the  _ other  _ thing Ashes said.”

If it weren’t for Brian’s arms around him, Jonny would flop dramatically onto the bed. “What about it?”

“That you were being a pest because you wanted to—to get fucked,” Brian reminds him. “Is that an… established dynamic?”

“Maybe,” Jonny mutters.

That’s as close as he’ll get to admitting it, so Brian takes it as an affirmative. “That’s, um. Good to know. So do you  _ want  _ to, or…?”

Jonny rears back a bit, just enough to look up at Brian’s face as he opens and closes his mouth until he remembers how to put words together. “I—I—if you—I mean, yeah,” he stammers, flushing visibly under Brian’s gaze. “Do  _ you  _ want to? ‘Cause if you want to, then I definitely want to. Absolutely.”

In lieu of an answer, Brian surges forward again to kiss him, less tender and more toothy this time. Of course Jonny just presses into it, soaking up every scrap of roughness until he’s panting against Brian’s open mouth. “I very much want to,” Brian whispers.

As soon as he gets the go-ahead, Jonny sits up straight and pulls his shirt over his head in lieu of unbuttoning it. “So, did, uh… what kind of… situation did the Doctor, y’know, hook you up with?” He cringes as soon as the words are out of his mouth, aware that he couldn’t have phrased the question more awkwardly.

“Are you asking if I have a dick?” Brian deadpans.

Jonny throws his hands up as if in surrender. “It’s a valid question! She offered to, y’know, rearrange my whole deal when I was mechanized, but I wanted to keep my current situation. Though I’m  _ forever  _ indebted to her for this,” he says, gesturing at the pinkish scars under his chest. His voice is sarcastic, but the look in his eyes is genuine.

“She did—she waited until I was… present, I guess? We had a conversation about it,” Brian responds. “That’s, um, why she made me so tall, too. I know she’s—well, kinda terrifying, and it seems like maybe not the  _ best  _ captain a ship could have? But she seems pretty great at, like, transition doctor-ing.”

“She is,” Jonny admits begrudgingly. “Anyway. Why are we talking about my— _ her _ right now? I thought we were fucking. Show me what that metal dick can do, then.”

That sends Brian into a fit of giggles, and he’s reminded for the first time in years how good it feels to  _ laugh  _ in bed with someone. Jonny reaches for the buttons on his shirt, eyes bright and grinning, and Brian shrugs his jacket off before leaning into his hands. “It’s not metal. I imagine that wouldn’t be all that enjoyable for anyone,” he teases. “I  _ am  _ curious to find out what it can do, though.”

“You mean to tell me you haven’t experimented at all?” Jonny asks, disbelieving.

Brian feels the coolant lines in his face kick in. “No, I mean—I  _ have,  _ just. Not that much. Just by myself.”

The look in Jonny’s eyes makes it clear that he’s going to want more details later, but at the moment he’s too busy appreciating the shiny brass plane of Brian’s chest and then, smooth as ever, rolling onto his stomach between Brian’s legs and pushing him back into the pillows. “I’ve got my work cut out for me, then. Can I suck you off?”

“Yes, please,” Brian breathes. As soon as he says it, Jonny’s hands are attacking his pants, while he kisses and nuzzles Brian’s stomach, apparently soaking in the feeling of being so  _ close.  _ The fuzzy affection in his face gives way to hunger when he pulls Brian’s cock out of his pants and gets a good look at it. It’s a heavy black silicon, made to react to his arousal like flesh would, but somewhat sleeker and more simplistic, to avoid the… uncanny dildo valley, Brian figures. And it’s  _ big. _ Jonny’s eyes go wide, and he hardly gives himself time to react before he’s already sucking the tip into his mouth and rolling his tongue underneath it. Brian bites his lip on a curse, because of  _ course  _ Jonny’s as good at this as his entire persona would imply.

Once he apparently comes to terms with Brian’s sheer size, Jonny pulls off the head of his cock and kisses his way down to the base. He follows the subtle ridge on the underside where a human would have a vein, then laves his tongue across the junction of silicon and metal, while his hand strokes Brian with practiced ease. His free arm hooks under Brian’s thigh to pull it over his shoulder, almost conspiratorial in his closeness.

Brian can’t feel all that much when Jonny starts pressing fluttery kisses to the brass plate covering his stomach, but he  _ absolutely  _ feels when Jonny draws back and swallows half his cock down in one go.  _ “Fuck!”  _ he yelps, instinctively tangling a hand in Jonny’s hair, though he restrains himself from tugging or pushing at it until he knows that’s what Jonny wants. “Oh,  _ oh,  _ Jonny, your mouth…”

The look in Jonny’s eyes conveys a clear challenge, something along the lines of  _ if you like what my mouth can do, just you wait.  _ As if to prove himself, he bobs his head up and down a few times before fluttering his lashes and taking Brian to the hilt. Brian’s legs twitch out of his control, his hand clenches hard in Jonny’s hair, and before he can even think to give him any warning, he bucks his hips and comes in Jonny's mouth.

He’s had a few orgasms in his metal body, but his own explorations have been lackluster compared to the enthusiasm with which Jonny fucks his own throat on Brian’s cock. When Brian pulls him back with one trembling hand, Jonny’s grinning, synthetic come dripping from the corner of his mouth, teeth bared even as his eyes hold on to the same romantic tenderness of his initial confession. 

“Interesting taste,” he comments. “Not just lube. Kinda salty. But not what I’d expect, either.”

“I do not,” Brian pants, “have the brain power to think about what my own come tastes like, but that’s good to know, I guess?” Realistically, he shouldn’t have to gasp for air like this, but it’s a touch of realism that he appreciates at some level. Makes him feel human. He doesn’t want to think about that right now.

Jonny just hums and pushes himself up off the bed until he’s looming in Brian’s face. “I’ll just show you, then,” he says, before leaning in and kissing him, hot and open-mouthed. Brian can’t really taste  _ anything  _ with his robot mouth, but he can feel the way Jonny pushes in close to his chest and kisses him like he  _ owns  _ him, and his body prickles with needy warmth.

“You are so hot,” he mumbles against Jonny’s lips. It feels like an understatement.

Still, Jonny preens a bit as he sits back on his heels and takes in Brian’s disheveled state. His shirt is still half-tangled around his shoulders, his pants only yanked down far enough to pull his cock out, but Jonny makes quick work of both of those while Brian does his best to be helpful despite his relative bonelessness. “What’s your, uh… how long do you—do you have to wait before…?”

“As far as I can tell, I don’t,” Brian replies. “Like, I get a bit oversensitive, but I can—I mean. I’m still hard.”

The light in Jonny’s eyes goes from enthusiastic to  _ starving,  _ and Brian gets the feeling that his stamina is going to be extensively tested over the coming weeks. “I really want you to fuck me,” says Jonny, plain and reverent at the same time.

Brian feels his mechanical eyes focus. “I’m all yours.”

As Jonny finishes stripping the last of his clothes and crawls closer to Brian’s chest, Brian reaches down to run two fingers between Jonny’s thighs and gauge how wet he is. “Don’t worry about me,” Jonny scoffs, already taking Brian’s spit-slicked cock in hand again. “I’m more than ready.”

“I’m just making sure,” Brian counters. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fucking sap,” Jonny mumbles, though his voice shakes as he lines himself up and starts to sink down onto Brian’s cock.

Before he can get halfway seated, Jonny’s eyes close and his face goes slack, as if he doesn’t have the wherewithal to so much as breathe while taking something so big. “Jonny,” Brian sighs, holding him by the hips so he takes all the time he needs to adjust.

Of course, Jonny doesn’t like being told what to do, verbally or not, and as some of the raw bliss on his face starts to temper, he wobbles on his knees and then shifts in Brian’s grip until he’s fully sheathed. Jonny’s lips twitch with half-mumbled curses, but Brian doesn’t hear any of them, only the rushing of coolant in his ears as he comes. Again.

He’s not even sure if Jonny will realize—it’s not like he can’t go a dozen more times, after all, and he  _ wants  _ to. But as Jonny steadies himself with a few deep breaths and starts to move, Brian can feel the come starting to drip, pooling in the metal seams and joints of his hips, and Jonny lets out a shuddering moan at the feeling. “Filling me already,” he murmurs, pressing his face close to Brian’s chest. “You’re incredible.  _ Fuck.” _

“You’re too much,” Brian murmurs. He’s not sure if he’s referring to the filthy rasp of Jonny’s voice or the way he squeezes around Brian every time he rises up, but it doesn’t matter. It’s all overwhelming, and after mere minutes of feeling Jonny’s shaky breath across his chest—right where his name is etched into the metal—Brian can’t even tell where one orgasm ends and another begins. The man in his arms  _ belongs  _ there, perfect and warm around him.

Jonny wraps his arms around Brian’s neck as he starts to tremble, and Brian reaches a hand between them to rub at his cock. As he hoped, Jonny’s close; he grinds his hips a bit more frantically, chasing the all-encompassing fullness of Brian buried in him. Then Brian does something with his wrist, more out of instinct than anything, and his hand starts buzzing.

“Fuck!” Jonny yelps, before slapping a hand over his mouth and whining as his orgasm rips through him. His thighs clamp tight around Brian’s waist, which only serves to pin his hand in place, and they’re both stuck in a cycle of overstimulation until Brian manages to turn his vibrating hand off in his confused flailing.

There’s a moment where neither of them quite knows what just happened, and then Jonny starts to giggle, and Brian presses their foreheads together and lets his laughter wash over them both. “I didn’t know I could do that,” he confesses. “It’s a nice trick, I guess.”

“I’ll fuckin’ say,” Jonny laughs. His voice is rough and fucked-out, and as soon as Brian lets go of his hip, he rolls off of the Drumbot and flops onto the bed next to him. “Christ, how many times did you come in me?”

“I—um, honestly, I don’t know.” Brian sits up a bit, looks over, and feels his mind go completely blank at the sight of Jonny, legs spread and shining with sweat, two fingers spreading his hole as he nearly gushes artificial come onto the sheets. He looks proud of himself and almost alarmed at the same time. “That’s hot,” Brian squeaks before he can stop himself.

Thankfully, Jonny just grins up at him. “I know. And if this is what you can do the  _ first  _ time you fuck me with that hot robot body, I’m keeping you around.”

Brian thinks about the earnest terror in Jonny’s eyes when he admitted to having feelings for once. He wants to stay here long enough to watch that fear melt away, to turn into something as gentle as the hand that reaches out to pull him down into a kiss. “As long as you’ll have me,” he says against Jonny’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> me: makes so many cryptic nonsense promises about the next chapter of make me mended  
> also me: ok but first i HAVE to write these two fucking for the first time. i GOTTA.
> 
> this is so wildly self-indulgent so hopefully some of you will enjoy it as much as I do lol. pls leave comments if you're so inclined? if you'd rather be anonymous/just watch me from afar come find me on tumblr @alderations. also idk if im aro or WHAT my deal is romantically but i Am projecting a lot here, my feelings are Fuckt Up and i am going to make that jonny's problem so help me god.
> 
> it is so past my bedtime


End file.
